Frigid
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Late at night was usually the time when you want to sleep the days troubles away. But over at Pandora Academy, that didn't seem to be an option at the moment for one of the Boys Dorms. In the frigid night air, Oz waits around to be let back inside, chilled the bone. He finds warmth in his favorite sensei.


I wrote this on Tumblr and didn't post it here because I wasn't sure if it was any good but after a while I decided to post it anyway. I think its really cute.

* * *

><p>It was in the late hours of the night. The pale moonlight was shining down on Pandora Academy. Stars twinkled from above, creating their own translucent glow. It was a peaceful night. And when you think night, you think sleep, lying in a warm and comfortable bed. In which case you would, right? That was what the night was for. To rest ones eyes and let the stresses of the day wash away, be forgotten and dream. Well, for those in Dormitory B, on the west side of the school, one of the many boys dormitories, a large crowd of young men, all in the age range of 16 to 19 years of age, sleep was something they so desperately craved, wanted to have nothing more.<p>

BUT SOME IDIOT DECIDED TO PULL THE FIRE ALARM!

Now, they were all standing outside, the fall winds causing a constant shiver to go down their spines from the chill in low temperature. Oz had his arms folded to his chest, his hands running up and down his frail limbs to try and bring his body heat back up. He was freezing! Wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, he was vulnerable to the cold winds of the fall. His teeth chattered and his knees knocked together as he waited approval to be let back inside.

As the young Vessalius stood and waited, he looked around at the others around him to get a take on what they were going through while they waited in this bone-chattering weather.

Off near the benches, Jack, his big brother, was sitting with his best friend, Glen. They seemed to be talking about something. Oz didn't know what it was as they were too far away, but it seemed that Glen was more listening than chatting with the long haired Vessalius. It didn't seem to bother Jack all too much as he was rather cheery, rambling on and on, even at this god-forsaken hour.

'Good luck with him, Glen-senpai.' Oz thought to himself as he looked around for anyone else he recognized. He spotted Elliot and Leo off to the side with the dorm advisor. Elliot, in his silver robe and slippers, he appeared to be arguing with the DA, Oz could tell with the irritated look on his face and his hand gestures.

"Oww." Elliot cried out. He held his head and glared at his roommate who held a fisted hand up. Oz had to hold in his laughter at the sight. "What the hell was that for, Leo?"

"Quit being rude! It's no more the advisors fault than it is yours." Leo replied. He rubbed his throbbing knuckles and turned to the DA and bowed. What he said was incoherent after that as his tone went softer, leaving Oz unable to pick up what he said.

The emerald eyed, blonde haired teen sighed. Everyone else seemed to be too preoccupied to notice the dreadful weather around them, more worried about getting back inside to get some sleep. Oz wanted nothing more than to do the same. To go back under his soft covers and lay his head on his pillow and go to sleep.

However, now that he thought about it, Oz could not find one more person that lived in the dormitory that he knew. He looked around in concern as he could not find him.

'Where's Nightray-sensei?' Oz asked himself in thought as he searched and searched. But he couldn't find a single trace of his favorite teacher.

"Ah, Oz!" Said a familiar male voice from behind him. Oz turned around and sure enough, Nightray-sensei was walking up to him. He had a long black trench coat looking thing. Oz thought it suited him. Other than that, Oz couldn't really tell besides the slippers that were on his feet. "I was just looking for you. So you did make it out safe."

Oz nodded to Nightray-sensei. "Yep! I got a bit held back by the huge crowd of people, so it took me some time." Oz said, a giggle escaping his lips as he finished. Oz didn't see it but a small blush crept up on Nightray-sensei's face. Oz raised his head to face his teacher again who was looking at him with concern. Oz tilted his head. "Neh neh, Nightray-sensei, what's wrong?"

Nightray-sensei looked around before kneeling down in front of the blonde. "Aren't you cold at all? You seem to be the least covered up in this weather!"

'Ah. So that's it!' Oz thought to himself as he looked his sensei in the eye, those golden eyes of his. "I'm a little cold but I'll be okay as long as they let us in soon. I sort of can't feel my legs anymore." Oz said as he rubbed his arms again.

Oz and Nightray-sensei kept their gazes locked for a few moments, Oz felt a bit of an awkward feel to it. 'What's with Nightray-sensei?' the blonde would think to himself. He wasn't used to this weird vibe coming from his sensei. He looked around at the other as a distraction. He felt his cheeks heating up. Oz assumed that it was from the cold finally getting to him, that maybe he was getting sick.

"Here." Oz looked back in front of him to see what Nightray-sensei was talking about, but saw that he was gone. He looked to his left and his right before feeling a heavy fabric being placed on his shoulders. He looked down and saw that it was Nightray-sensei's jacket. He placed his arms in the sleeves and embraced his body to the warm jacket. He looked back at his sensei, who was oddly enough now the most dressed down person out of everyone, standing in the cold in only a pair of boxer shorts and slippers. Oz placed a hand to his lips and tried not to laugh. "Oz? What's so funny?"

Oz shook his head, a red tint in his usually pale white cheeks. "It's nothing sensei~!" Oz said. He held the jacket closer to his body. He even caught Nightray-sensei's scent in the fabric. It smell just like him. It smelt of cigarettes and insecurities. That's the scent of Nightray-sensei.

And a bit like metal. Oz didn't understand that part though!

"Alright everyone," The dorm advisor came back from inside the building and grabbed everyones attention. "We've been given the 'all clear' so you can all come back inside and warm up. Hot chocolate will be served in the lounge if you would care for some. Other than that, you're all welcome back inside to get some rest."

Oz sighed in relief and started back inside. "Oz!" Oz looked over to his left to see Jack running towards him. His big brother stopped in front of him, out of breath but excited none the less. He placed a hand on Oz's shoulder. "Oz. I'm going to be staying with Glen tonight. You get the room to yourself for the night." Jack took that chance to run off after Glen who was already ahead of them. "Don't wait up."

Oz smiled knowing that he would get the room to himself for the night. Jack sometimes talks in his sleep. It gets...weird when he does sometimes. Oz sometimes wanted to know what his brother dreams about...then there are days he doesn't want to know, thinking it better he didn't.

Nightay-sensei patted Oz on the back to grab his attention. "Let's head back inside. It's getting colder by the second, don't you agree, Oz?"

Oz nodded and the two started back inside the dormitory. As they walked, Oz removed Nightray-sensei's jacket and kept it in his hands.

As they neared the entrance to the dorms, Oz looked over at Nightray-sensei. There was something he needed to say. Something he's been holding back for a while now.

"Nightray-sensei? There's something I need to tell you." Oz confessed.

Nightray-sensei looked over at the blonde whose face was hidden behind the collar of his jacket, but an obvious red tinted blush still on his pale cheeks. "W-What would that be?"

Oz was silent for a moment. He eyed Nightray-sensei without looking directly at him. Oz could feel Nightray-sensei's discomfort.

"It's just that...well..." Oz stopped in front of Nightray-sensei and looked him in the eye. Nightray-sensei's blush was now very visible on his face, his cheeks were painfully red, same for his ears. "Nighray-sensei.."

"What is it, O-Oz? You can t-tell me anything?" Nightray-sensei stuttered as Oz tried to speak.

Oz grinned behind that oversized jacket in his hands and placed a hand over his lips, his grin as big and as wicked as humanly possible. "Nice underwear, sensei~!"

Gilbert looked down at his form and felt his blush intensify at its maximum. His face as red as a tomato. He grabbed his large coat from Oz and placed it back on. Oz immediatly made a break for it, back to his dorm room to escape from Nightray-sensei.

"Oz! Oz!"

"See you tomorrow~, Nightray-sensei~!" Oz sing-songed as he made his way down the halls of the dormitory. The mental image of Nighray-sensei in his underwear will forever behold his memory.

Not a bad way to start the morning!


End file.
